


想了七年

by bzyy



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzyy/pseuds/bzyy
Relationships: 姚琛x周震南
Kudos: 8





	想了七年

姚琛一直瞒着一件事，那个念头他没给任何人说过，就任它藏在不见光的胸腔里暗自生长。

认识周震南那年姚琛十六，正是青春期里对一切事物都有无限探索欲望的时候，自然包括身体和性事。艺校更是避不开这个话题，他要展示身体，运用身体，就必然要去了解身体。

但关于青春期，让姚琛记忆深刻的不是班上男生围在一起的窃窃私语和哄笑，而是认识周震南的那天。

看周震南第一眼他竟然勃起了。

可能是早上运动了的原因，青春期男孩薄起很正常，他想，应该不会和周震南有什么关系。

第二天早上醒来时湿了的床单让他无可辩驳。

姚琛坐在床上愣了一会，昨晚他做了梦，具体情节记不清了，只记得梦到了那个只一起练习了一天的奶团子。

那颗种子大约就是那时开始抽芽了。

周震南和他熟识起来，把他当朋友，天马行空地聊梦想，聊未来，放假时一起去练习室楼下吃吃喝喝，晚上回来趴被窝里一起看宫崎骏。

也把他当哥哥。十四五岁的男生总对十六七岁的男生有着没由头的崇拜，好像长了那两岁就已经是男人了。

姚琛陪他练习，陪他笑，陪他吃饭，陪他睡觉。周震南很多方面聪慧早熟，但是对姚琛总露出小孩娇蛮的一面，姚琛总觉得他还不够十四吧，太小了。

直到周震南把姚琛旁边的床单弄湿那天，姚琛才意识到，周震南也是个青春期少年，不是儿童。

他们也会像所有的少年挚友一样，认真讨论一些让成年人听了都羞腼的话题，会照镜子观察自己，悄悄和对方分享自己身体的变化。

周震南脱离普通同龄人环境太早，关在象牙塔里白纸还是白纸，姚琛在这方面比他懂得多，就总要姚琛教他些他不知道的。

周震南的第一次自渎就是姚琛教的，手把手教他：怎样会让自己更舒服，怎样做不会伤到自己，做完应该怎样清洁。

姚琛不敢帮他做完，胸腔里的种子已经开始肆虐，他怕控制不住，那锋利的枝条就会冲破他的身体叫嚣着要出来见光。

后来他有意控制着分寸。

但是周震南实在太没有分寸。

周震南爱极了肢体接触，对着他总无意识撒娇，扭着他的袖子扯着他的衣角，锤他的胳膊锤他的胸口。凑那么近跟他讲话，水润的圆唇在他眼前晃来晃去，看得姚琛心猿意马。

他伸手指着周震南带着点责备教他的时候，周震南总作势要来咬他的食指，嗷地咬一口空气，牙齿清脆地碰撞一声，再缩回脑袋把嘴抿成一条线那样看着他。

艹，好可爱。

艹，好想把手指塞到他的嘴里。

这样没有分寸的事情太多，以至于教周震南Wave动作时他都能面上波澜不惊。

当年长一点的竹马带了点私心的时候，他自己都怀疑，自己是不是一个搞养成的变态。

“周震南你嘶——今天好会扭。”

周震南额发汗湿，一绺一绺随着自己的动作起伏打在额头上：“哥哥今天才教了啊。”

周震南耐力好，但是核心力量一般，骑不了多久就累，还是被放下来躺好，屈起一只腿架在姚琛臂弯，再次被姚琛打开身体。

周震南被顶得快意，闭着眼敞开了叫。姚琛看他享受的样子忍不住起了坏心，手指从交合处起一路点到周震南嘴里，两指搅乱他的叫声，然后夹着舌头模仿下面的动作在他嘴里进出。

上下都被堵住的感受太奇妙。好满，又好难受，周震南呜呜咽咽地舔着姚琛手指，涎水顺着嘴角流下。

好可怜。

姚琛不忍心，但又想起什么似的：“不是喜欢咬我手指吗？现在咬到了，舒服吗？”

胸腔里的种子长成藤蔓，在长年累月里爬满了姚琛的体内，从眼神里望出来，从精液里射出来，现在要正大光明从喉咙里长出来见光了——

“周震南，我想操你想了六年了。”

姚琛吻掉他痉挛时的泪。

“啊，已经跨年了，那就是第七年了。”


End file.
